This invention relates to construction material and is particularly directed to improved thermal heating modules for application of hydronic radiant heating in new and existing construction.
The concept of heating an area by heating the floor surface has been known since Roman times. In more recent times, such systems were formed by metal or plastic pipes embedded in concrete slabs or attached under a subfloor or sandwiched in between layers of flooring thereto by various means and by laying flooring or subflooring on top of these. More recently it has been proposed to have combinations of boards and pipes in various configurations installed either above or below a subfloor as well as integrated structural subfloor systems with an integral metal plate However, these systems have been found to be relatively inefficient in transferring heat to desired area or have been too expensive to install or have been dimensionally too thick to be usefull in retrofit applications or have had sound transmission problems due to thermal contraction 1 and expansion of poorly connected component parts, or use uncommon building practices and sequencing of installation and have been somewhat useful to new construction. Also, inserting the pipe into the grooves of the prior art boards has been unsatisfactory. Frequently, the pipe would come loose and pop out of place, causing problems with laying overflooring and the like. Thus, none of the prior art thermal heating boards have been entirely satisfactory.
These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention and an improved hydronic radiant heating system is provided which is simple and inexpensive to install and which can be applied equally well to new or existing construction and to floors, walls or ceilings, while providing efficient heating to the desired area and ensuring that the pipes are retained within the system.
These advantages of the present invention are preferably attained by providing an improved hydronic radiant heating system comprising a non-structural board formed of thermally conductive material and having at least one undercut recess formed in the upper surface of said board, a pipe releasably retained within said undercut recess, and a film of metal covering the upper surface of said board.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hydronic radiant heating system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hydronic radiant heating system which is simple and inexpensive to install.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an improved hydronic radiant heating system which can be applied equally well to new or existing construction, while providing efficient heating to the desired area.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved hydronic radiant heating system comprising a simple board rather than a complex assembly of parts.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an improved hydronic radiant heating system which can be applied to floors, walls and ceilings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hydronic radiant heating system comprising a board that lends itself to modules which can easily be laid out and installed.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an improved hydronic radiant heating system that lends itself to mass production with associated cost savings.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved hydronic radiant heating system comprising a board having a thermally conductive coating whose thickness can be varied to compensate for the conductivity of the board to achieve a desired overall thermal performance.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an improved hydronic radiant heating system comprising a board having a groove with undercut grooves for releasably retaining a pipe within said groove.
A specific object of the present invention is to provide an improved hydronic radiant heating system comprising a nonstructural board formed of thermally conductive material having an undercut recess formed in one surface of said board and having a pipe releasably retained within said recess,
Another specific object of the present invention is to provide an improved hydronic radiant heating system comprising a nonstructural board having an undercut recess formed in one surface of said board, a pipe releasably retained within said recess, and a coat of thermally conductive material applied to said surface of said board having a thickness sufficient to compensate for the thermal characteristics of said board to provide desired overall thermal performance for said system.